


A Quickie Before Work

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual dialogue, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome Valeska x Reader where Jerome and you decide to have a quickie in the morning before wreaking havoc on the city of Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quickie Before Work

“Good morning beautiful!” the alluring young ginger purred next to you on the king-sized bed with his drowsy eyes, he had just woken up and he was excited to start the day with you. He grasped your shoulder and nudged it a little. You groaned in response, you were still so exhausted from last night’s antics and you couldn’t help but want more sleep. You turned around and smiled when you see him grinning back at you with his hand planted on his cheek.

“Oh? You’re still here?” you asked, a bit surprised that he would stay the night with you.

“Where else would I be? This bed is really comfy after all.” he laughed lazily, still feeling a little tired.

“You don’t seem like the type that likes cuddles or someone that stays the night after the fun part is over.” you said, laughing softly.

“I don’t seem like the type that likes to cuddle?” he gasped and put his hand on his chest, as if you really hurt his feelings by assuming that about him. “That’s actually quite offensive. You know just because I do whatever I want when I want doesn’t mean that I don’t require affection like everyone else, you’re very rude.”

“You’re right, it was wrong of me to assume that.” you smiled tiredly. Your cheeks flushed bright pink as you started to stare at his deep red robe and how he wasn’t wearing anything underneath it, you couldn’t help but think about what you two did last night and you started to feel a little embarrassed. You couldn’t let that show though, that would make it all the more embarrassing.

“You’re really cute, I had a lot of fun last night but you shouldn’t expect it happening again anytime soon. You see, I’ve been busy as a bee! But I do really enjoy your company surprisingly.” he wrapped his hand around your shoulder and pulled you closer to him, chortling.

“That’s funny because I don’t really enjoy yours, you’re so vexatious, Jerome.” you whined.

He pouted in response. “Now why would you say that? Sometimes you’re no fun.”

“I’m messing with you silly, can’t take a joke huh?” you leaned in and kissed his lips quickly, pulling away right afterwards. He smirked after you stole a peck from him.

“You’re a sly one, I really like that.” he moved closer to your body and didn’t waste any time grabbing your hips in his hands. This time he kissed you, it was rough and passionate, just how you liked it. When he kissed you, you couldn’t think about anything else except how much you wanted him and how you needed your deranged relationship to last forever even if that was cliche, you didn’t need anyone else in the world if you had him. You wondered how this devious ginger stole your heart but he did and there was no denying that anymore. You could hear his quiet moans as he kissed you and slipped his tongue in your mouth, this only aroused you further.

You kissed him a little longer before pulling away, completely breathless, you softly uttered. “I thought you were going to be busy today.”

“I think we both deserve a quickie, we have a long day ahead of us after all, might as well make the most of the morning before we wreak havoc on the city.” he smirked captivatingly. You smiled, and you couldn’t agree more with that. You loved how he said ‘we’, it just felt good being his partner in crime and being the one that stood by him.

Suddenly, he pinned your arms above your head against the bed and started to slowly grind his hips against yours, he always teased you and a part of you hated it but loved it at the same time. He lowered his head down to your face and began tracing his tongue around your neck greedily, breathing hard against your wet skin. He nipped and bit your skin in between the strokes of his tongue, keeping his eyes on you the whole time, and you could get lost in them all day. He slid down to your chest, circling his tongue around the shape of your breasts and he continued to move his hips to the rhythm of yours. He pulled the straps down to your bra with his mouth and started to tug on your nipple playfully with his teeth, rolling his tongue around it steadily. Feeling his hot breath over your skin made your body tremble in anticipation, you could feel yourself heating up underneath him and you wanted him to give you everything, and you would do the same for him.

He pulled his hand away from holding your arms up and then unhooked your bra from behind, throwing it to the side. You kept your eyes locked on him, and a hue of red spread throughout your cheeks as they burned from embarrassment when he removed your last article of clothing.

“You’re so wet for me already, you’re such a bad girl and I mean that in the best way.” he chuckled to himself, and you turned away, feeling a little coy because of what he said. He knew exactly what to do to you and when to do it.

You pressed your body up against his, leaving no gap between you two. You started grinding up against him unwaveringly and lustfully, and you could feel him hardening inside his robe which only turned you on even more. You grew impatient and jerked his robe off suddenly, you craved every inch of him. You could hear him chuckling because he knew exactly what you wanted but he had so much fun teasing you that he made you wait for it.

He finally gave in and pushed your legs apart, slipping his member inside easily. His pace was slow and rough at first, you started to grip on his back for support with your nails digging into him. He moaned seductively in response. You leaned your head back into the soft cushion of the pillows on the bed and your back arched. He continue to thrust his hips with yours eagerly, and you kept up with him as much as you could. You could feel yourself tightening around him and you didn’t want to let him go. You held onto his back tighter, leaving many marks on his skin. He slammed his body against yours repeatedly and kept you in his arms. You took hold of the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, the taste of his tongue was so addictive and it was something you were never going to get sick of. Running your fingers through the locks of his hair as you endlessly rolled your hips with his, panting and heavy breathing filled the air along with the smell of him.

You squeezed his member tighter, refusing to let him go, and you two were drenching the sheets and getting lost in them. All you could utter was his name over and over again. You constantly tried to switch places with him by rolling on top because you couldn’t fight the urge to bounce on him, but he always rolled back so that he was in control, but you loved how dominant he could be. It was only fine being the submissive one if he was the one calling the shots.

Finally, you couldn’t bare it anymore and you knew that you were going to release any second. Your face was flushed with red as you two shared your last thrusts against one another. But there was no way that he was going to give it up first, he wanted to see it happen to you before he did. He rolled over and let you stay on top this time, then he slid his finger to your clit and flicked it a couple of times which successfully resulted in you releasing your sweet fluids. You cried out in sheer bliss and held onto his shoulders firmly as you covered his member all over. He pushed his hips against you a little longer and held you up because you were having trouble staying still, and within a matter of seconds, he reached his peak and returned the same treat back to you. You both panted heavily in unison, and you collapsed on his chest, you were completely out of breath.

You two laid in silence for a little while, breathing in the sweet air. He started to chuckle and then took strands of your hair between his fingers while you were comfortably lying in his arms, whispering in your ear, “You’re so much fun, we should start every morning like that from now on.”

You kept your head buried in his chest, smirking.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all actually.” you purred and kept him close to your body as he continued to fondle your hair.

“But before we bring Gotham City to its knees, can you please make me some coffee?” he asked with his deceitful puppy dog eyes.

You laughed and placed your hand on your forehead, “I am not making you coffee, you should be the one that makes me coffee you lazy ass.” you giggled and pushed him away.

“Please? Maybe we can squeeze in another quickie if you make me a cup.” he smirked mischievously, knowing that you’d say yes after that offer.

“Ugh fine! I really can’t stand you sometimes Jerome, such a meanie.” you smiled and walked away. He laughed to himself and he was joyous, not just because he was getting delicious coffee, but mainly because he was spending the morning with you and there was literally no one more fun than you in his eyes.


End file.
